La escultura
by monedameow
Summary: La inspiración llega de donde menos te lo esperas, y a veces te genera recuerdos taaaaaan gratos XD


Gomen!

He estado medio revuelta con algunas cosas, así que no he tenido tiempo de subir la siguiente parte del otro fic, pero estoy en ello. Mientras tanto les dejo por acá un drabble rápido, de unas mil palabras, pero espero que se diviertan, yo lo hice al escribirlo.

Disclaimer: Como siempre, Ouran no es mío, de verdad, pobrecitos de ellos si lo fueran.

--

Fujioka Haruhi estaba frustrada, no había otra manera de describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Su peor materia siempre había sido Artes, y de qué le pedían que hiciera el trabajo de medio curso? De Artes. Tenía que hacer una réplica de una escultura o pintura famosas, o intentar copiar el estilo de un escritor reconocido, o tratar de emular el "algo" de alguien famoso en artes... a su estilo... pero ella era pésima... ni siquiera podía cantar medianamente bien! Cómo podía reinventar un clásico?! Estaba más que frustrada.

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban molestándola como siempre, pero ahora tenían armas para hacerlo, ya que, como a Kaoru le gustaba recordarle cada dos por tres...

- Ni siquiera puedes hacer una calabaza de Halloween, cómo esperas entonces poder trabajar a Rodin? Tal vez podrías intentar con algo de Munch... sí, "El Grito" podría funcionar, todos van a terminar con la misma expresión al ver el resultado final de lo que hagas, posiblemente hasta podríamos hacer un live performance con los que vean tu trabajo.- decía entre carcajadas.

- No, no, ya sé!- continuaba Hikaru riendo también.- Copia a Warhol, estoy seguro de que puedes hacer algo con "Lata de sopa Campbell's". Podríamos titularlo "Trozo de Ootoro".

Haruhi estaba algo harta de las bromas, así que simplemente salió del salón, dándoles la espalda. Y eso era todo el día desde que pusieron la tarea. ("Si supieran que verdaderamente pensé en hacer algo con esa pintura de Warhol... ahora que ellos lo mencionaron ya no puedo pensar en usarlo T-T") Ellos se botaban de la risa haciendo referencias cada vez más estrambóticas ("De todos tenían que salir con Liechtenstein... Cómo piensan en usar a Liechtenstein!!"), pero ella de verdad que no sabía qué iba a hacer. Les preguntó a los gemelos por ideas, pero ellos ya habían decidido hacer algo con "El Hombre de Vitrubio". Lo iban a titular "Los Hombres al Vitrubio". No quería ni pensar en pedirle ayuda al resto del Host Club. Se imaginaba a Tamaki diciendo algo acerca del "Nacimiento de Venus" o a Kyouya diciendo algo de Virginia Wolf, Honey hablaría de los cuentos de hadas y su representación en las historias del medievo y Mori diría... diría... qué diría? Haruhi podía decir al momento lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de cualquiera de los Hosts, de cualquiera excepto del más alto de ellos. Qué pensaría de su tarea?

Casi sin planearlo se dirigió al dojo del equipo de Kendo donde creyó que estaría antes de irse al club, para preguntarle lo que pensaba y pedir ayuda si era posible. Lo encontró vacío, pero, al parecer, alguien acababa de limpiarlo, pues estaban la cubeta y la jerga para limpiar el piso en una esquina, y el piso reluciente. Entró con cuidado al lugar, admirando el estado del piso de madera del dojo, y preguntándose al mismo tiempo si tendría un nombre específico. Había varios shinais alineados en la pared, esperando a ser guardados, el abanico y el sello evidenciaban el buen cuidado que tenían, y las inscripciones de los rollos eran hermosas. Haruhi escuchó un ruido al otro lado de las puertas de madera y papel y se volvió al tiempo que un recién-duchado Mori aparecía al deslizar el panel a la izquierda, cubierto tan sólo por una toalla corta, apuntando algo con un shinai mientras murmuraba algo. Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento, viéndose a los ojos. Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro del Host antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo frente a él.

- Lo siento, Haruhi, creí estar solo. Me visto y salgo.- le dijo desde atrás de los paneles, podía verse aún la sombra del chico a contraluz.

- No te preocupes, ya me iba, te veo después en el club- le contestó una temblorosa y apenada Haruhi antes de salir apresuradamente por la puerta principal.

Haruhi no apareció por el club en los tres días siguientes, y las clientes solamente recibían la aclaración de que Haruhi estaba ocupada con su proyecto de Artes; y Hikaru y Kaoru se vieron ignorados categóricamente durante el mismo tiempo. Al cuarto día todos presentaron sus proyectos de arte, y los Futago estaban ansiosos por saber qué era lo que "su juguete" había hecho para ese fin, esperaban poder reírse a carcajadas ese día. Pero, oh sorpresa!, lo que la chica presentó fue una escultura en yeso pequeña pero bastante buena, se notaba el esfuerzo que le había puesto. Cada detalle estaba definido. Era un hombre semi-desnudo, cubierto solamente por una toalla corta, en posición de señalar algo con una espada de madera muy parecida a un shinai, aunque sin rostro. Los gemelos la miraron asombrados.

- Haruhi, de verdad te esforzaste, te quedó bastante bien. Mira, creí que las Artes no se te daban...

Las fans de Haruhi en el salón veían la figura asombradas.

- La proporción es perfecta, Haruhi-kun, yo también creí que no se te daban bien las artes, pero lograste captar a la perfección hasta el efecto del doblez en la tela de la toalla. Y la inclinación de la cabeza para ver la punta del shinai también está muy bien capturada. - decía Kurakano-san aombrada.

Haruhi solamente respondía con una sonrisa en los labios y un sonrojo en las mejillas a todos, sin decir lo que realmente le pasaba por la mente.

Esa pequeña escultura fué de un éxito tal que se agregó a la colección del club. Todos la contemplaban con admiración sabiendo lo mala que era la chica en esa clase. Solamente uno de los miebros del club se rehusaba a mirarla, y cuando pasaba al lado bajaba la vista. Por ello, todos se sorprendieron cuando, al ponerla a la venta en el sitio de subastas del host, quien pujó más alto fue Mori, y al final se hizo con ella.

- Honey-senpai dice que la guardó en un cajón y la puso en la parte alta del desván- comentó Kaoru un día.- Es eso cierto, Mori-senpai? La escondiste en un recóndito espacio para que nadie la viera siendo el mejor trabajo que Haruhi va a hacer en Artes? No creo que pienses que puede hacer algo mejor

Mori se sonrojó furiosamente y se atragantó con el té que estaban tomando después del club.

- Ne, Haruhi! Dinos, de dónde sacaste la idea para hacer esa figura en yeso? No sabía que tenías creatividad suficiente para algo así- la molestó Hikaru.

- Me hace recordar algo, Hikaru- contestó Haruhi con una sonrisa casi perversa. - Además hice una copia para mí.

Mori volvió a sonrojarse al escucharla, y Haruhi sonrió más ampliamente. De verdad, a veces valía la pena equivocarse.

--

En verdad me divierto XD. Ya nada más estoy revisando los horrores de ortografía de la siguiente parte de "Cenizas", espero comoquiera que les guste esta cosa.

Mil besos!


End file.
